Summer holidays
by Emerald Blaze
Summary: This is a songfic (I think that is what they are called) about the holidays. It is the first part of several. Well please read and review. Note: there is an advertisement for myself in there.


Advertisement: I'm not going to say much except, please, look at my bio. Please leave your comments of my idea in a review or a email. Nice to know whether or not I should continue this.

This was originally written for my other account with the intent to be released on the start of the Summer. Unfortunatedly I never got round to finishing it. It is supposed to go in the style of a song. The italics show the person singing that particular part. All is everyone before that "all" and after the previous "all" singing the parts in the respective order they appeared in. Hope that wasn't too confusing. I am probably going to write more for this.

_Buttercup_

School is over

More time for rugby and football

Now to await the Mayors call

_Blossom_

 School is over

Too little time, too much to learn

Now to await next years turn 

_Bubbles_

School is over

I'll miss my friends old and new

My time with them has been all too few

_Buttercup_

More villains to fight

I can stay out at night

I can beat Mojo red

Without being called to bed

_Blossom_

What will I do?

Without Math and Chinese too?

My brain will begin to rust

Without good old calculus

_Bubbles_

I know! I still have Octi

He's so cute and squishy

I can play with all my plushies

So many to hug and squeeze

_Ms. Keane_

School is over

I'm going to miss the little critters

But now that's a job for the baby-sitters

I can relax beside Valentino

I can take my time nice and slow

_Professor_

Summer is here

I can play with the girls now

Well if the villains allow

I can forget my experiments

I can concentrate on entertainments

_Mojo Jojo_

Summer is here

I can use my robots to conquer the city

Meaning me Mojo, not the stupid committee

I shall be ruler, I shall be king

Wait am I forgetting something

_All _

Now to play for two whole months

My brain will be empty in two whole months

Can't play with my friends for two whole months

No more teaching for two whole months

I can enjoy myself for two whole months

This city shall be mine in two whole months

_Buttercup_

I can go and party in the nightclub

Not stuffed into the giant bathtub

I can eat all the grub

Without being dragged in for a scrub

_Blossom_

I know, I can try to learn Latin

Oh, think of the things I could begin

Though the thought of leaving calculus fills me with chagrin

I can take the opportunity to better know my kin

_Bubbles_

I've got it! I can have a slumber party

I'm sure the Professor will agree

I'll look forward to that with glee

I can just imagine! Strawberry ice-cream! Strawberry Jubilee!

_Buttercup_

Who could have thought bliss could be so boring!

Why hasn't the Mayor been calling!

I need someone to punch! I need to give a blow!

I'd even take the amoeba boys but hopefully it's Mojo

_Blossom_

I've just learnt a thousand Latin words

No villains have attacked yet. Have they finally deterred?

No that is absolutely absurd

Well, stranger things have occurred!

_Bubbles_

I've finished my invitations

Now all that's left is the Professors permission

I hope I have time to hand these out

Today, a fight, I could do without

_Mojo Jojo_

Today I'll give them a fight

They'll be defeated before the end of daylight

This laser is my most powerful yet

Meaning I'll defeat them, never fret

_Mayor_

No ones answering when I call at school

Girls, come! Mojo stole my poodle and burnt my hat too

_Ms. Bellum_

Mayor, it is the holidays. No school

Now hurry before you are the subject of ridicule

_Buttercup_

Finally the phone is ringing

I can almost see Mojo cringing

Hurry up so I can have some fun

Watching Mojo on the run

_Blossom_

There's the phone

Now I have to listen to the Mayor's incessant drone

Probably a new robot Buttercup will be glad to wreck

Wait Mayor, we'll be down in a sec

_Bubbles_

Well, I can invite everyone on the way

I'm sure the city will still be okay

Everyone in the class is coming

What a great party this is becoming

_Mojo Jojo_

Ah, there are the Powerpuff girls

Now my newest weapon I shall unfurl

What no more power

I knew I shouldn't have knocked out that power tower

_All_

Now I can beat Mojo into pulp

Now I can watch Mojo gulp

Now I can get back to playing

Now in jail I will be staying


End file.
